An application is a computer program designed to perform a group of consolidated functions, tasks, or activities for the benefit of the user. An application may be bundled with a computer or system software of the computer or may be published separately. Examples of applications include word processors, spreadsheets, accounting applications, a web browser, a media player, and/or the like.